A Good Morning
by iu-atticus
Summary: Meredith and Addison share a morning. Low-key smut. Oneshot.


Short little oneshot between the two ladies. I was able to write this while I've been away as my mind is torn between the scenario I currently have written for One Step At a Time. Hopefully I'll rectify that rift tonight and I'll do my best to post on that later this evening. Thanks for taking the time to stop by and read this!

* * *

><p>Tossing her arm across the bed, Meredith felt smooth skin against her hand and wrist once it made contact with the warm body beneath it. Grinning into her pillow she let her fingers ghost across the silky skin, her fingers dancing in a light and playful design. Sliding closer to the still form she took in the sight in front of her before leaning down and placing a feather light kiss on an exposed bare shoulder. Noting their body beginning to stir, Meredith continued to let her hand trail across warm skin and dipping below the sheet and grazing her fingers tips across their hip before splaying her fingers across a toned stomach. A low moan reached Meredith's ear and it spurred her further, dipping down to nip at her lover's neck, her tongue swirling across the skin where her teeth had just grazed. Meredith nibbled at an exposed earlobe before pulling it into her mouth and sucking lightly, earning her the response she was looking for as she felt the body below her turn and face her with a tired smile beaming up at her.<p>

"A girl could get used to this, you know," the woman said as she leaned up on her elbows to steal a kiss before plopping back down on the mattress, her hair fanning out beneath her against the pillow. Meredith moved her hand to the woman's face to let her index finger trace the outline of her jaw before closing the distance between them, her lips pushing softly against the compliant woman below her. Meredith's tongue licked at her lower lip before pulling it between her teeth as she let her tongue slip past her lips and deepened the kiss until the need for air surfaced.

"Do you regret it, Addie?" Meredith asked, her idle hand on the redhead's stomach rubbing small circles across her skin as she propped her body up on her arm and rested her head against her hand and looked down at Addison. She watched as Addison's smile grew wider reaching her eyes before she returned it with a matching smile of her own.

"No, Mer, I don't regret it," Addison said as her hand found Meredith's as she laced their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. Addison's fingers quickly found the set of rings that now adorned Meredith's finger and began to idly run her finger across it. "Do you?" Addison asked after a long moment of staring up into the younger woman's sparkling blue eyes.

"You'll never be a regret, Addison," Meredith sincerely said leaning down to capture Addison's lips once more in a passionate kiss. "Besides, how often can someone say they're married to the Ruler of All That is Evil and live to tell the tale?" Meredith said with a laugh as she dodged Addison's hand.

"If that's how you're going to play it, how many can say they successfully got Meredith Grey, the commitment-phobe, to marry them?" Addison playfully asked as she turned the tables and flipped Meredith onto her back and straddled her waist and hovering over the woman, her red hair dangling and brushing the tips against Meredith's bare skin.

"All it took was you, Addison," Meredith said cheekily with a grin intact as her hands rested upon Addison's thighs, gently massaging the muscled flesh.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mrs. Grey-Montgomery," Addison said, her voice taking on a husky tone as she leaned down to assault Meredith's body with her mouth, letting her tongue caress the supple skin beneath her. Addison let her hands roam over Meredith's body, feeling the woman begin to writhe beneath her touch.

"Doing _**that**_ will get you everywhere, Mrs. Montgomery-Grey," Meredith said as her voice hitched an octave higher as she felt Addison's hand brush the underside of her breasts in a teasing manner before she felt teeth grazing across her collarbone.

"I think that can be arranged," Addison said, her breath tickling Meredith's neck as she spoke before travelling down Meredith's body.


End file.
